You and I
by chickenblossom
Summary: Kau dan Aku akan jadi satu kesatuan yang utuh, yang akan membuat cerita indah di masa depan bersama untuk selamanya. Maaf gak pandai bikin summary. New chapter 2 is up!
1. chapter 1

You and I

Chicken Blossom present

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC

Pairing SasuSaku

Dont like dont read!!

Chapter 1

Sakura Pov

Kriiiingggg...kriiiinggg...kriiinnggg

Suara jam terdengar begitu nyaring didalam sebuah kamar yg bernuansa pink. terdapat seorang gadis yg masih bergulung dibawah selimut. terlihat sebuah surai merah muda yang menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. wanita merah muda tersebut mengambil jam tersebut dan melihat angka yg tertera didalamnya, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat angka tersebut. "Kyaaaa... sudah jam 7? aku tidak boleh telat!!!..." dengan secepat kilat gadis bersurai pink itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yg terletak didalam kamarnya.

10 menit selesai mandi dia pun bergegas mencari pakaian dan berdandan sesimple mungkin. Menggunakan setelan rok berwarna krem selutut dan kemeja berwarna peach. Setelah selesai dia langsung menyambar tas selempangnya dan bergegas pergi dari dalam rumahnya.

Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, usiaku ya masih terbilang muda yaitu 25 tahun, pekerjaanku sangat mulia yaitu seorang Dokter. Kalian tau aku Dokter apa? jangan kaget bila kuberitahu kalau aku ini seorang Dokter bedah. Asal kalian tahu aku bisa menjadi Dokter karena beasiswa yang kuterima disalah satu Universitas kedokteran ternama di Jepang. Aku tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, setelah lulus SMP dan diterima di SMA ternama di Tokyo dan karena pekerjaanku ini sampai sekarang aku masih tinggal disini. Kalau kalian tanya orangtuaku tinggal di daerah Osaka, ya aku sih bukan dari kelurga kaya raya seperti teman-temanku, kedua orangtuaku hanya seorang pedagang buah dan sayur. Sepertinya sudah dulu ya perkenalannya.

"Ohayou Haruno sensei!" beberapa perawat yang melihatku menyapa seperti biasanya. tak sedikit pasien yang mengenalku jg ikut menyapaku di pagi hari ini.

"Ohayou minna" sapaku ramah pada semua orang

"Sakura, sekarang sudang jam berapa? waktunya untuk memeriksa pasienmu kan?"...

"Shimattaa!!! aku lupa , baiklah... arigatou Shizune san"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sampai mengacuhkan seekor makhluk kuning menyebalkan yang pagi-pagi sudang membuat moodnya hancur karena kedatangannya dikantornya.

"Oyyy teme sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa melihat situasi tuan muda kita satu ini

"Temeeee... ayolah kau ikut kan?" paksa Naruto

"Teemeee!!... teeemeee!!..."

"Naruto... sekali lagi kau ribut dan mengganggu pekerjaanku.. ku hajar kau!." Delik Sasuke dengan deathglarenya.

Sedangkan yang diberi tatapan hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas

"Baiklah aku takan mengganggu. Tapi kau janji ya besok datang!."

"Lagipula ini acara terakhiran kan sebelum Neji melepas masa lajangnya. Ya itung-itung kita berkumpul sambil merayakan pesta untuk Neji, dan juga karena sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Aku sibuk dobe. Besok banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"kita mengadakan acaranya malam ko sekitar jam 7/8 malam teme"

"Hinata tidak mencarimu?"

"Aku sudah bilang dan dia juga mengizinkan. mungkin.. dia ingin melihat sepupunya bahagia hahaha..." tawa Naruto

"Lagipula ini kan pertama kalinya kan kau ikut acara ini, selama ini kau kan sibuk mengejar pendidikanmu dan pekerjaanmu diluar negeri. Jadi ini kesempatan kita untuk berkumpul"

"Bagaimana? kau tetap ikut kan?..."

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke

"Ngomong-ngomong kau, tidak tertarik karena... merasa kalah kan?" saut naruto

"..." sasuke tetap tidak bergeming

"Hey sekarang hanya tinggal kau sendiri yang belum menikah... apa kau tak iri melihat Neji?"

"Naruto... jika sekali lagi kau bertanya kubunuh kau!" seru Sasuke tajam

Melihat aura Sasuke yang berubah menjadi hitam dan menyeramkan, Naruto beranjak pergi

"Baiklah aku akan pergi... sekarang aku akan kembali ke kantorku.. ja nee"

Sasuke pov

Pria tampan yang tadi berbincang dengan sahabatnya, kini tengah terdiam sambil menghela nafas. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal ini. Sesuatu yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya. Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memang terbilang cukup ralat bahkan sangat sempurna dimata wanita, pasalnya Sasuke ini memiliki wajah yang tampan bagaikan pangeran dan dia juga mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis membuat kaum hawa ingin selalu memandangnya. terlebih lagi tatapan matanya yang berwarna hitam dan tajam rambutnya menjulang kebelakang. serta tak lupa dia dari keluarga kaya raya yang bahkan terkenal bukan hanya di Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke pun mempunyai otak yang cerdas karena dia yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan yang didirikannya sendiri. Karena itu dia takkan susah untuk mencari wanita, karena wanita itulah sendiri yang datang padanya. Bahkan sejak dia pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi nya banyak sekali wanita-wanita bule yang mendatanginya. tetapi sampai sekarang si bungsu Uchiha ini masih tetap betah dengan kesendiriannya. Pasalnya selama 24 tahun hidupnya ini dia tak pernah membawa seorang gadispun ke hadapan orangtua nya maupun teman-temannya. Tak sedikit orang yang bertanya tentang hal itu padanya. Contohnya Ibunya yang selalu menyinggungnya untuk kapan bisa menikahkan putranya ini, karena diantara teman-teman Sasuke hanya dialah yang belum menikah, kecuali Neji yang minggu depan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Lalu Ibunya selalu membandingkan diusianya yang sekarang ini Kakaknya dulu Itachi sudah menikah bahkan sudah mempunyai anak. Dan teman-temannya pula seperti sahabat pirangnya ini yang selalu cerewet menanyakan kapan Sasuke akan mengenalkan kekasihnya itu.

" _A_ _h sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku masih belum tertarik untuk membuat komitmen dengan seorang wanita" ucapnya dalam hati_

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Sakura yang hendak pergi ke kantin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya karena ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Ah dari Ino?..."

"Halo Ino?"

"Sakura..." seru ino yang membuat Sakura kesal karena telinganya yang menjadi korban

"Ino ada apa?! kau membuat telingaku sakit" seru Sakura

"Maaf.. hehe aku hanya rindu padamu Sakura"

"Heyy kukira kau akan melahirkan ternyata hanya rindu saja?"

"Kau ini kau kira kandunganku sudah masuk berapa bulan haah?!"

"Sudahlah Ino ada apa? kau jarang sekali menghubungiku... semenjak menikah"

"Kau ini jahat sekali jidat padaku. Padahal... aku kan ingin mengajakmu pergi"

"Pergi? kemana?..."

"Kesuatu tempat yang menyenangkan"

"Kau ini tidak jelas. Aku ini sibuk Ino"

"Ayolah Sakura kau ikut saja, pokonya menyenangkan"

"Kemana memangnya Ino? kalau tidak jelas aku tidak mau!"

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk"

"Pesta?"

"Memangnya Sai ulangtahun?"

"Isshhh... pesta untuk Tenten dan Neji!"

"Aku lupa Ino. Mereka menikah bulan ini ya?"

"Iyaa jidat sayang. Makanya aku mengingatkanmu.. aku tau kau pasti lupa karena saking sibuknya di Rumah Sakit"

"Kapan pestanya?"

"Besok. Kau bisa kan?"

"Besok? ya ampun aku besok ada jadwal operasi"

"Pokonya besok kau harus datang. Kami semua sudah menyiapkannya Sakura!"

"Baiklah aku akan minta tukar jadwal sementara..."

"Okee ku tunggu besok ya"

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. setelah asik mengobrol dengan Ino, Sakura sampai lupa dengan tujuanya yaitu ke kantin untuk makan siang. "Waktuku terbuang karena basa basi Ino" ucapnya

Waktu sudah masuk senja hari, tiba-tiba saat berjalan di Lobby, Sakura mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura chan...!!"

"Naruto?"

"Kau kenapa? bingung dan kaget sekali sepertinya"

"Kau... tau Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja?"

"Hehe... kalau itu sih urusan gampang" cengir Naruto

"Sudahlah tidak penting. Ada apa kau kemari? inikan sudah hampir malam"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk datang ke acara besok."

"Oh itu. Aku sudah tau"

"Baguslah. Besok jangan lupa datang ya kita bersenang senang Sakura chan" seru Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya

"Ya aku akan datang pulang bekerja nanti"

"Baik! apa kau perlu dijemput?"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa naik taksi"

"Okelah kalau kau ingin dijemput kabari saja aku. sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena Hinata chan sudah menungguku dirumah. Ja nee!" pamit Naruto

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah disibukan dengan jadwal pemeriksaan yang sangat padat, karena hari ini yang harusnya Sakura lembur dan ada jadwal operasi ditukar alihkan kepada temannya. Karena janji yang sudah ia buat dengan Ino dan Naruto. bahkan Sakura sampai lupa sarapan pagi karena berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Waktu pun terasa cepat hingga sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang, tetapi pasien Sakura masih banyak yang belum ditangani, juga ia masih harus mengerjakan laporannya.

"Kapan pekerjaanku akan selesai?..." keluhnya

tiba-tiba Shizune datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang"

"aku ingin menyelesaikannya cepat-cepat Shizune San. karena sore ini kan aku ada acara"

"Walaupun begitu kau harus tetap makan siang Sakura!"

"Iya nanti aku akan makan siang hehe..." seru Sakura sambil tersenyum

Di tempat Sasuke...

"Teme, sudah selesai?" seru si pria jabrik yang tiba-tiba saja masuk keruangan Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" seru Sasuke sarkastik

"Heyy bisa kau percepat tidak? sekarang sudah jam berapa teme"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan omongan sahabat kuningnya ini. Dia tetap berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya. Naruto sudah bosan menunggu pasalnya kalau dia duluan pergi, si bungsu Uchiha ini pasti akan langsung pulang. Nah maka dengan menunggunya seperti ini lah agar bisa membuatnya ikut. Walaupun harus menunggu lama dan mengorbankan Hinata.

Sasuke menutup laptop dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung beranjak mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke ayooo!"

"Naruto aku lelah, aku ingin pulang saja"

"Hey justru agar kau tidak lelah kita bersenang senang dan refreshing temee. ayoolah kita minum-minum temee!" ajak Naruto meyakinkan

"Hn."

Sasuke pergi begitu saja, dan Naruto membuntutinya sampai berhasil mengajaknya.

Ino yang pergi bersama Sai tiba bersamaan dengan Hinata. mereka langsung ke tempat pemesanan, dan merapikan segalanya. Tak lama datang pasangan baru Shikamaru dan Temari yang langsung ke tempat Ino dan yang lainnya, dan setelah beberapa menit dua buah mobil terparkir, dan keluarlah dua pria tampan yang langsung memasuki tempat tersebut. sekarang sudah hampir waktunya dan Neji Tenten juga sebentar lagi sampai tempat tujuan. Tetapi salah satu orang yang belum datang juga membuat Ino sedikit kesal. Ino yang hendak keluar tiba-tiba saja terkejut dengan tiga orang yang dikenalnya masuk. Sakura ternyata datang bersamaan dengan pasangan Neji dan Tenten.

Setelah semua masuk dan berkumpul. Sakura terkejut karena melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan yaitu seorang yang sangat dikenalinya walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ia tak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali dengannya. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya, dan mendekatinya.

"Sakura chan..." seru Hinata

Detik itu pun saat Hinata memanggil nama Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Sasuke melihat seorang gadis pink tersebut dan secara kebetulan Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, kebalikannya dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi semakin gugup karena baru saja bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Eehh Sakura chan... ada apa?"

"A-ano tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu" seru Sakura yang pura-pura mengalihkan

"I-iya Sakura chan. apa kabar?"

"Baik Hinata. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik Sakura chan"

Setelah menanyakan kabar dan yang lainnya kemudian semuanya kembali ke acara untuk pesta sang pasangan.

"Hey kalian telat! kami sudah menunggu daritadi" seru Shikamaru

"Kalian berdua selamat yaa akhirnya menikah juga" Temari langsung memberikan selamat

"Iyaa terimakasih Temari." Tenten membalas

Sakura yang bergabung dan duduk kini sedang gugup karena berada dihadapan sang bungsu Uchiha yang tak lain sahabatnya sejak sekolah dan sekaligus **cinta pertamanya**.

 _"Sasuke Kun..."_

 **TBC**


	2. You and I Chapter 2 upcoming

You and I

Chicken Blossom present

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC

Pairing SasuSaku

Dont like dont read!!

Chapter sebelumnya...

Sakura yang bergabung dan duduk kini sedang gugup karena berada dihadapan sang bungsu Uchiha yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sejak sekolah dan sekaligus **cinta pertamanya.**

 _"Sasuke kun..."_

Chapter 2

Sakura Pov

Disuatu tempat yang bisa dibilang Cafe tetapi terlihat seperti Klab ini. Sedang berkumpul beberapa pasang manusia yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dan berpesta. Disana terlihat semuanya sedang bersenang-senang dan tertawa bahagia, minus si pria tampan Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

"Neji bagaimana persiapannya apa sudah matang?" tanya Sai

"Tentu saja sudah" jawab Neji sekenanya

"Wah wah pasangan senior kita akhirnya menikah juga yah..." Goda Ino kepada pasangan calon suami istri ini

"Jadi semuanya sudah beres yah... tinggal menyebar undangan saja kan?" tanya Temari

"Iya rencananya kami akan menyebar undangannya besok" jawab Tenten

Sakura yang selama ini diam tak bersuara akhirnya ditanya oleh beberapa sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Sakura sudah lama sekali yah kita tidak bertemu"

Pertanyaan Temari ini sedikit membuat Sakura kaget, pasalnya Sakura yang sejak tadi diam tak bersuara ini sedang asyik melamun, beruntungnya sahabat-sahabatnya ini tak menyadarinya.

"Ehh i-iya Temari" jawab Sakura tak jelas

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? apa kau sakit?"

"Haha tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa aneh

"I-iya Sakura chan baik-baik saja kan? Hinata memastikan

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja"

"Hey, jangan bilang kau iri yah melihat Tenten akan menikah" Goda Ino

 _"Apa-apaan sih Ino dia mempermalukanku saja, rasanya ingin ku cakar wajah sok cantiknya itu. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai sahabat seperti dia"_ inner Sakura berbicara

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk iri pada seseorang Ino!" jawab Sakura tegas agar tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura... kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu?" Tenten bertanya dengan polosnya

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sai langsung menimpali pertanyaan dari Tenten

"Iya Sakura kenapa kau tidak ajak saja kekasihmu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah senyum polosnya yang rasanya ingin Sakura hajar

"Haha lain kali mungkin yah" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa tak jelas

Setelah selesai makan dan berbincang-bincang mengenai pernikahan Neji dan Tenten. Naruto akhirnya bersuara

"Teman-teman, ini pertama kalinya kan kita berkumpul kembali?"

"Iya rasanya sudah lama sekali yah terakhir mungkin saat kelulusan yah." jawab Tenten

"Sekarang juga lengkap ada Sasuke kun." Ino menimpali

"Beruntungnya Neji dan Tenten di pernikahan mereka Sasuke bisa hadir. Tidak seperti di pernikahan ku Sasuke tak hadir." Naruto sedikit kecewa

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

"Apanya?"

"Pekerjaanmu di luar negeri dan apa kau akan menetap disini?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku belum memutuskannya."

"Teme kau harus tinggal di Tokyo bersama kami! untuk apa kau tinggal jauh-jauh?" timpal Naruto

"..." Sasuke hanya diam sambil meminum minumannya

"Sasuke, apa kau berpacaran dengan wanita-wanita bule disana?" Sai bertanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke Sinis

"Ngomong-ngomong... diantara kita semua hanya kalian berdua loh yang belum menikah" pertanyaan Sai menohok untuk kedua manusia berbeda gender ini

"Iya kapan kalian akan menyusul?" Ino menimpal

Sakura yang sedang meminum minumannya lantas tersedak karena ucapan Ino

 _"Siiaaaal!! pasangan suami istri ini memang harus diberi pelajaran. Mereka berdua memang cocok untuk dimusnahkan"_ inner Sakura berteriak

"Sakura chan kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya karena sedikit panik

"I-iya aku hanya tersedak"

"Dokter kita satu ini berlebihan sekali kalau ditanya soal menikah haha... padahal kan kau sudah cukup sukses sebagai seorang Dokter bedah dan juga usiamu sudah matang loh"

"Aku untuk sekarang masih sibuk dan banyak yang harus kukerjakan" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu teme?"

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami Sasuke?" Sai si biang kerok terus saja bertanya pada Sasuke

"Rasanya tidak terlalu penting juga memperkenalkan pada kalian." jawab Sasuke enteng

"Kau ini jahat sekali teme"

"Oh iya Sakura apa kau betah tinggal di Akita?" sekarang Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Bagaimana yah... betah tidak betah harus ku jalani, lagipula kan tugas ku" jawab Sakura

"Di Akita kan selalu turun salju" Shikamaru mulai suara

"Iya untung saja kau sudah dipindahkan kembali ke Tokyo, jidat. Aku khawatir jika kau tinggal disana"

Setelah asyik mengobrol dan minum, mereka akhirnya ke acara puncak yaitu berdansa dan berkaraoke bersama. Semua pasangan minus Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berdiam duduk saja. Sakura yang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berdansa membuatnya merasa semakin gugup karena ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama?"_ Innernya terus berteriak karena saking gugupnya

Tidak betah dengan situasi yang semakin canggung, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Dia berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak mengira dia menyebalkan dan aneh-aneh karena sikapnya yang gugup seperti ini.

"Hai Sasuke kun!... Apa kabarmu?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu

"Hn. Baik"

 _"Menyebalkan dia masih sama seperti dulu. Aku harus bicara apa lagi ini?"_ Batin Sakura menangis

"Kau sejak kapan pulang ke Tokyo?" tanya Sakura basa-basi

"Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu."

Sasuke yang kini tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma, dengan setelan Kemeja biru muda dengan tangan kemejanya yang digulung sampai siku, dan dasi yang dibiarkan longgar berantakan. Rambutnya, matanya, dan rahangnya yang begitu sempurna tanpa celah. Sakura memperhatikan setiap inci makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama ini dengan penuh kagum. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke yang sekarang semakin terlihat tampan walaupun sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA sasuke memang sudah sangat tampan. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang sangat tampan dan mempesona.

 _"Sakura sadar dia itu hanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke teman SMA mu. Kau harus ingat dia hanya **cinta pertamamu yang bodoh.** " _Sakura dengan ekspresi bodohnya malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sukses terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau... kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"E-eh tidak apa-apa mungkin sedikit pusing" jawab Sakura bohong

Sakura yang tadi berpura-pura pusing langsung saja mengambil botol air mineral dan hendak ingin meminumnya. Belum Sakura mengambil botol minumannya, tiba-tiba jemari tangannya menyentuh jemari tangan Sasuke dan sontak refleks mereka berdua bertukar pandang. Sakura yang sedikit panik langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Terlihat wajah dan pipi Sakura yang memerah. Belum sempat Sakura menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Ino dan Sai datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura. Kau kenapa? kau sakit?" tanya Ino cemas

"Aku hanya... sedikit pusing Ino"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak minum Sakura"

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja, karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan di Rumah sakit."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Mereka semua akhirnya berniat untuk pulang meninggalkan tempat pesta. Saat hendak pergi keluar Naruto dan Hinata melihat wajah Sakura yang masih memerah. Dan sampai di parkiran depan mereka berkumpul untuk pamit masing-masing. Pasangan Neji Tenten dan Shikamaru Temari sudah pulang terlebih dulu.

"Sakura chan apa kau Sakit?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto."

"Sakura chan kau pulang dengan Sasuke yah... Aku dan Hinata kan harus pergi kerumah orangtuaku dulu" Naruto berbasa-basi

"Arah rumahku dan rumahmu kan berbeda arah jidat, Aku juga... sedikit lelah dan langsung ingin pulang Sakura." bujuk Ino

"Baiklah aku akan naik taksi." jawab Sakura sedikit kesal

"Ah Sasuke teme saja yang mengantarmu" Naruto memberikan ide

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut menghentikan langkahnya

"I-iya betul arah rumah Sasuke kan melewati pertigaan rumahmu kan Jidat?"

"I-itu betul lebih baik Sakura chan bersama Sasuke karena sekarang sudah sangat malam kan" seru Hinata

Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di hadapan Sakura

"Cepat masuklah." perintah Sasuke

"E-eh?..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah" jawab Sasuke sambil menancap gas mobilnya

"Hey temee tunggu kau tega sekali... Sakura chan lihat sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan"

"Cepat masuk, hari semakin malam."

Sakura pun masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dan pamit langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari Naruto dan yang lain.

"Akhirnya berhasil juga ya sayang." seru Ino

"Baguslah untung aku langsung mendesak Sasuke teme"

"Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja" timpal Hinata

"Kita lihat saja hubungan mereka bagaimana..." Sai berbicara dengan senyumannya.

Dimobil Sasuke...

Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada didalam mobil hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya fokus ke jalan didepannya. Sedangkan Sakura bersusah payah menahan rasa gugupnya dihadapan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak gugup sekarang Sakura sedang duduk bersebelahan dimobil Sasuke, dan lagi mereka hanya berdua. Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri Sakura kembali membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke kun... gomen karena sudah merepotkanmu"

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Apartemen"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke luar Perancis?"

"Mungkin"

Sakura bingung harus bertanya apa lagi. Karena Sasuke yang tidak bertanya balik dan dia hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sangat singkat. Sekarang mereka kembali dalam keadaan diam tanpa suara. Kini keadaan hening menyergap mereka berdua, tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tengah melihatnya dari arah depan kaca mobilnya.

Sasuke kini membuka suara.

"Habis ini kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh dari sini tinggal lurus lalu nanti belok kanan." jawab Sakura

 _"Dia berbicara hanya untuk menanyakan jalan saja...'" batin Sakura_

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka berdua bisa sampai di kediaman Sakura. Yaitu disuatu apartemen yang cukup terbilang sederhana.

"Iya disini sudah sampai"

"Sasuke kun... arigatou karena sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Sakura

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertukar

"Sasuke kun..."

"Hn"

"E-eto... sudah sampai."

"Baiklah kau tinggal keluar"

"A-ano.. pintu mobilnya... masih terkunci" jawab Sakura dengan senyum nya

Sasuke malu sendiri dan langsung membukakan kunci pintunya. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada diluar dan hendak berpamitan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun hati-hati"

"Hn"

Sasuke telah melajukan mobilnya dan sudah pergi mejauh. Kini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam gerbang apartemennya. dan berharap ingin langsung beristirahat karena hari ini dia cukup lelah. Setelah sampai kamarnya Sakura langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelahnya dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan pergi ke dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Ditempat Sasuke...

Sasuke baru saja sampai di halaman parkiran apartemennya, sebelum hendak keluar dari mobil Sasuke melihat ada sebuah benda yang berkilauan di bangku yang sakura duduki. Dia mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah gelang rantai berwarna Putih. Sasuke memperhatikan gelang tersebut.

"Ini... milik siapa?" tanya nya entah pada siapa

" _Sepertinya gelang ini milik Sakura. Tadi aku sempat melihat dipergelangan tangannya. Ya aku yakin ini miliknya._ " batin Sasuke

"Apa akau harus mengembalikannya? Hn.. mungkin besok saja kukembalikan." entah Sasuke berbicara pada siapa

Sasuke Pov

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia merasa tubuhnya lengket karena keringat. Tadinya dia sempat berniat untuk langsung pergi ke tempat tidur, namun dia urungkan niatnya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang menurutnya kotor.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke kini berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Namun setelah dia berdiri didepan meja nakasnya, dia melihat sebuah gelang yang tak lain adalah milik Sakura. Diambilnya gelang itu dan diperhatikannya terus oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caraku mengembalikannya?"

Sepertinya tuan muda kita satu ini tengah bingung, untuk mengembalikan gelang milik Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit melihat gelang tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke niat awalnya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpinya.

Keesokan harinya...

Ditempat Sakura

Sinar mentari pagi berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar bernuansa merah muda, yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis bersurai sama dengan cat dinding kamarnya. Sakura dengan malas membuka kedua mata hijaunya dengan terpaksa. Pasalnya hari ini dia begitu lelah dan malas rasanya untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit, beruntungnya hari ini dia ada jadwal pemeriksaan sekitar pukul 10, jadi dia bisa berangkat dari Rumah pukul 09. Karena berhubung sekarang masih pukul 07.30, sakura masih bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas, berusaha mengecek ponselnya barangkali ada yang menghubunginya.

"Hahh... dari si _Pig_ sialan."

To: Sakura Jidat

From: Ino Pig

Jidat... bagaimana semalam? kau diantar pulang kan oleh Sasuke kun?

"Pesan yang tak penting. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Aku yakin ini pasti semalam hanya akal-akalan Ino dan Naruto"

Tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya, Sakura mengabaikan pesan dari Ino, dan langsung menaruh ponselnya kembali. Sekarang dia berniat untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura yang hendak memakai _body lotion_ ditangannya sempat menghentikan kegiatannya, karena dia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Gelangku?"

"Dimana gelangku?" panik Sakura, dia langsung mencarinya keseluruh penjuru ruangan apartemennya. Namun hasilnya sama nihil.

"Kemana gelangku? huhu itu gelang satu-satunya punyakuuu... kenapa bisa hilang? tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil sedikit menitikan air mata.

Ditempat Sasuke

Sasuke kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke kantornya. Sekarang Sasuke tengah memakai dasi dan segera pergi. Hampir lupa, Sasuke mengambil gelang milik Sakura dan membawanya. Dia berniat untuk mengembalikannya hari ini.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Karena hari ini dia tidak ada rapat jadi dia bisa sedikit santai untuk sampai ke kantornya.

Setibanya dihalaman parkir gedung kantor Sasuke, dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah selesai Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan penuh aura karismatik. Sasuke memasuki gedung kantornya, tak sedikit orang ralat pegawai-pegawainya dikantor menyapanya sambil membungkuk kepada tuan muda satu ini. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari para pegawainya.

Sasuke sampai diruangan kerja pribadinya, dia langsung menduduki dirinya dan membuka laptopnya.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama, saya ingin memberikan beberapa berkas-berkas yang harus di periksa oleh Sasuke-sama." ucap pegawai tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sekretaris pribadinya Ayame.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sasuke kini sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang baru saja didapatnya.

Sakura Pov

Keadaan Rumah Sakit yang sekarang sedang genting karena ada wabah flu yang banyak menyerang warga sekitar. Para Dokter dan Perawat sedang sibuk memeriksakan kondisi pasien mereka masing-masing. Sakura yang sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan para pasiennya, harus berpura-pura tersenyum ramah, pasalnya hari ini dia sedang sedih dan tidak mood karena gelangnya hilang entah kemana.

Selesai waktunya jam makan siang. Sakura tidak berniat untuk pergi kekantin karena masalah gelangnya itu. Dia pun hanya terduduk lesu diruanganya, berharap akan ada keajaiban yang datang.

Dikantor Sasuke...

Waktunya jam makan siang. Sasuke yang tak berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, malah mengeluarkan gelang dari saku jasnya. Bukannya pergi untuk makan siang, Sasuke terlihat sedang asyik menatap gelang milik Sakura, dan yang membuat aneh Sasuke terus menatap gelang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Saking seriusnya menatap gelang tersebut dia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Halo Sasuke, sepertinya sedang asyik." sapa Itachi sang Kakak

"..." Sasuke malah diam dan menatap malas Kakaknya itu

"Punya siapa itu? apa kau ingin memberikannya pada kekasihmu yah?" tanya Itachi

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke sarkastik

"Hey kau ini kakakmu ini kan hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Jika kau bertanya dan meminta pendapat tentang gelang itu. Aku bilang yah bagus... kekasihmu pasti menyukainya." Goda Itachi

"Aniki jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja"

"Kau jahat sekali pada Aniki mu ini... padahal kan aku ingin mengajak makan siang bersama dengan Adikku tercinta..."

"..." Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangannya dan disusul oleh sang Kakak.

Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobil Itachi, tanpa seijin dari si empunya. Sedangkan Itachi yang mengemudi.

 _"Dasar Adik tak tahu diri_ batin Itachi

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Itachi

"Terserah." jawab Sasuke

Dua bersaudara ini sampai di Restoran terdekat yang terlihat cukup mewah untuk kalangan orang biasa.

"Pesan semaumu" titah Itachi

Dan akhirnya Adik Kakak ini makan siang bersama. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai benar-benar selesai makan.

"Sasuke, jadi... kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Itachi

"..." Sasuke tak bergeming

"Kau masih saja yah seperti itu. Tak usah malu Adikku kau tinggal perkenalkan saja padaku sekarang jika kau masih belum berniat membawanya ke Rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Kau ini selalu pura-pura. Itu tadi gelang yang kau pegang... akan kau berikan pada kekasihmu kan?"

"Gelang itu punya temanku." Jawab Sasuke datar

"Hah? untuk apa kau... menyimpannya?"

"Gelangnya terjatuh di mobilku"

"O-oh di mobilmu yah? kenapa sampai bisa terjatuh?" goda Itachi sambil memberikan senyuman jailnya

"..." Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan Itachi

"Oy Sasuke tunggu"

.

.

.

Keadaan di Rumah Sakit sekarang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, yang tadi pagi sampai siang banyak pasien berdatangan karena terjangkit flu. Akhirnya sekarang Sakura bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum dia pulang. Tetapi belum Sakura menutup matanya tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan dari Perawat.

"Haruno sensei! ada beberapa korban kecelakaan, dan keadaannya sangat parah" seru salah satu perawat itu

"Baik. Ayo kita segera tolong."

Sakura dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu masuk Rumah Sakit untuk menolong korban kecelakaan tersebut. Dengan cekatan Sakura membantu para perawat untuk membawa masuk korban tersebut, setelah melihat keadaannya yang sangat kritis juga detak jantung korban yang melemah karena akibat pendarahan hebat yang terjadi di organ vitalnya.

"Haruno sensei, detak jantung pasien melemah. Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya. Pendarahannya juga semakin parah." Sakura mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya sebelum sampai ruang operasi

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit, melihat keadaan Sakura yang sedang menolong pasiennya, sampai tubuhnya dan pakaiannya penuh dengan darah dan posisi dirinya yang naik diatas tempat tidur pasien sambil berupaya menghentikan pendarahan pada pasiennya. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas upaya Sakura untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Tiba-tiba tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi melembut sejak melihat Sakura yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Kemudian Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat sangat tipis.

Hey ada apa denganmu Sasuke?... sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita menarik untukmu bukan?~~

 **TBC**


End file.
